


The Librarian Assassin: Ethan and Cecil's "Last Stand".

by regishel



Category: Original Work, Youtube RPF
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Badass Babe, Badgirl(s), Based on a Livestream Joke, Blood and Gore, Evil Wins, Gen, Insanity, Librarians, Red Haired Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: She is the Vengeance, she will expire you and she will use one liners while doing so!Created from the imagination of 'crazy' youtuber Cecil:I give you "The Librarian Assassin": She is Definitely... One Hundred Percent... INSANE!





	The Librarian Assassin: Ethan and Cecil's "Last Stand".

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sleep deprived and I don't know why.  
> I watched Candy Man this weekend, but I can't say if that's why I made this or not!  
> Maybe I just hate Librarians and just don't know it!  
> 

"Ssss" as the empty shotgun cartridges fell on the wooden floor  
"Ssss" as the blood rushed like a river out the hole in his head  
"Ssss" as he fell half sideways with his legs and hands curled up behind him execution style!  
"Ssss" as she walked up behind him with her index finger up next to her mouth  
"Sss Quiet Ethen!"

Part 2

"Excuse Me! Coming Through!" a fat short man with a red mask and a squeaky voice was running thru the toilet doors, kicking everyone in the dick in a panic just to get thru as fast has he could!  
A young tall red haired woman with a giant coat followed him inside the mens toilets just behind Cecil.  
Her black coat dragged menacingly on the flow as she walked slowly over the five homeless men that Cecil had kicked, while Cecil was pleading for her forgiveness.  
She just took her rifle from under her coat pointing it at Cecil's head "Time to Pay the Late Fee" she said with a smile and shot Cecil in his head.  
The blood came all over the flow, as the five homeless men kept screaming in dick-pain.  
She paid no attention to these men and just walked into the night and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I could say I don't care what people think but I do please Click Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> This time I tried making a really dark fic and it might not be for everybody, but know that it's all with respect for the people I write about.


End file.
